<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Charmed Thanksgiving by kristie1175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212111">A Charmed Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175'>kristie1175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed<br/>Day 31 - "A family moment"<br/>by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175<br/>@kristie1175 on Twitter &amp; Tumblr<br/>@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Mel Vera &amp; Ruby, Mel Vera/Maggie Vera/Ray Vera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Charmed Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed<br/>Day 31 - "A family moment"<br/>by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175<br/>@kristie1175 on Twitter &amp; Tumblr<br/>@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 26, 2020 </p><p>It’s Thanksgiving and The Charmed Ones and Harry are hosting it this year. They have invited Ray, Jordan and Ruby to join them.</p><p>Harry, Maggie, Mel and Macy have been cooking and baking all morning.  Harry made the turkey, tofurkey and green bean casserole. Maggie made the stuffing and biscuits. Mel made homemade cranberry sauce and carrots. And Macy baked the pumpkin &amp; apple pies.</p><p>Maggie and Mel are now setting the dining room table for seven. The doorbell rings.</p><p>Mel: I’ll get it.</p><p>Mel goes to the front door and opens it. It's her father, Ray. He offered to make the carrots.</p><p>Ray: Happy Thanksgiving, Torito.</p><p>Mel: (hugs her dad) Happy Thanksgiving Dad. Come in.</p><p>Ray enters the Manor and sees Maggie.</p><p>Ray: Happy Thanksgiving, Little Bug.</p><p>Maggie smiles and gives her dad a hug.</p><p>Maggie: Happy Thanksgiving, Dad.</p><p>She takes the dish of carrots.</p><p>Maggie: I’ll take these into the kitchen. They look really good.</p><p>Ray: It’s a secret recipe.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rings again and Maggie answers it. This time it’s Jordan. He brought the corn.</p><p>Jordan: Happy Thanksgiving, Maggie.</p><p>He gives her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Maggie: Happy Thanksgiving. </p><p>Jordan hands Maggie the dish of corn.</p><p>Maggie: (takes the dish) Thanks. Come in. </p><p>Jordan enters the house and sees Ray.</p><p>Jordan: (holds out his hand) Hi. I’m Maggie’s friend, Jordan.</p><p>Ray: (shakes Jordan hands) Hi. I’m Ray, Maggie and Mel’s father. Nice to meet you.</p><p>Jordan: Nice to meet you.</p><p>Harry comes in from the kitchen to greet Ray and Jordan.</p><p>Harry: Happy Thanksgiving. It’s nice you two could join us.</p><p>Jordan: Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks for inviting us.</p><p>The doorbell rings the last time and Harry gets it. It’s Ruby. She made the candied sweet potatoes.</p><p>Harry: Happy Thanksgiving, Ruby. Come on in.</p><p>Ruby walks in.</p><p>Ruby: Happy Thanksgiving. Where would you like me to put these?</p><p>Harry: I’ll take them. Thank you.</p><p>Ruby joins Ray and Jordan and introduces herself.</p><p>Ruby: Hi. I’m Ruby, Mel’s girlfriend.</p><p>Ray walks up to her.</p><p>Ray: I’m Mel and Maggie’s father. You can call me Ray. Glad to finally meet you.</p><p>Ruby: Nice to meet you too.</p><p>Jordan: And I’m Jordan, Maggie’s friend.</p><p>Ruby: Hi. I’ve seen you around SafeSpace. Maggie’s lucky to have a friend like you.</p><p>Jordan: Thanks.</p><p>Harry, Maggie and Mel are bringing out the food and placing it onto the dining room table.</p><p>Ruby: Smells delicious.</p><p>Maggie: Thank you. We’ve been in the kitchen all morning. (to Jordan, Ray and Ruby) Feel free to sit where ever you’d like. </p><p>Harry is sitting at the far end of the table. Macy is sitting to his left. Jordan is sitting between Macy and Maggie. Ray is sitting at the other end of the table with Maggie on his right and Mel on his left. Ruby is sitting next to Mel and Harry. </p><p>Harry: Before we eat, I’d like to thank you three ladies for helping me host this wonderful meal. And I’d like to thank our three guests for joining us. It means a lot that all of you are here.</p><p>Ray: Thank you for inviting us. </p><p>Mel: There’s a lot to be thankful for this year. Like getting to know you, Dad. I’m glad we were able to mend our relationship.</p><p>Maggie: Me too, Dad. I’m glad you are back in our lives.</p><p>Ray: Thank you girls. I’m thankful to have my family back.</p><p>Ruby: I’m thankful for meeting Mel. She got me to love being a witch again.</p><p>Mel: Awww. </p><p>Jordan: I’m thankful for meeting all of you and being able to help when ever I can with magical and non magical issues.</p><p>Everyone laughs. </p><p>Harry: (looks at Macy) Macy? What are you thankful for?</p><p>Macy: Well, I’m thankful for having two really great sisters. I was alone most of my life, but now, I have two strong women who love and support me. </p><p>Macy locks eyes with Harry and touches his hand with hers.</p><p>Macy: I am most thankful for having such a wonderful man in my life. You’re sweet, generous, funny, supportive, give us pep talks when we need them and you work hard to protect us. I couldn’t asking for anyone better.</p><p>Harry: (tearing up) Thank you Macy. I don’t know what I’d do without you and your sisters. I am so grateful that you three consider me family.</p><p>Maggie: Aww. Harry. I’m glad you are in our lives too.</p><p>Mel: You’re the best Har. I don’t even want to think where we would be if you weren’t our Whitelighter.</p><p>Harry: I don’t want to even think about it. </p><p>Harry claps his hands in delight.</p><p>Harry: Hope everyone's hungry. There's a lot of food to go around. </p><p>Food is being past around to everyone, pleasant conversation and lots of laughter. It was the best Thanksgiving the Charmed Ones had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last entry for Charmed Month. </p><p>I'd like to thank those who took the time to read my stories, comment and give me kudos every day. It was a challenge, but I enjoyed every minute of it. :)</p><p>I'll be taking a break for now, but there will be more stories in the future. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>